


The Dimension Warp

by SoftChild



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fights, I don't know what else to add here, Mild Blood, Non-Graphic Violence, This is a semi-crackfic if I'm being honest, more characters/fandoms will be added as I write, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftChild/pseuds/SoftChild
Summary: Springtrap was pretty suprised to see his brother, his notoriously awful inventor of a brother, had built something that didn't explode. sure, he was suspicious, but Bonnie was sure this was safe! So where's the harm in seeing what's on the other side of this "Trans-Dimensional Gateway"?Turns out there's quite a bit of harm. Now, Springtrap, Bonnie, Foxy, and Imi are stuck on a cross-universe portal-trip in hopes to finally jump into the portal that takes them home. this is just great, isn't it?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. The Jump

It was afternoon in Fazbear's Warehouse, most residents of the large, partly subterranean building were sitting in the large table filled common room.

One such resident was unusual, and very different from the others in the room. He was 9 feet tall, 10 if you include his ears, had dark green fur tinted with yellow, and two grey eyes with odd, faded pupils. One of his long rabbit ears stood straight up, the other one broken in half and standing tilted with two broken metal bars sticking out.

“SPRING!!!”

The rabbit’s head shot up, looking for the source of the sound to find that it was a familiar white cat.  
“Imi you know I'm bad with loud noises… what is it?” he asked her.  
“Bonnie did something! Come see!” the white cat, Imi, grabbed his hand and somehow hoisted him up, dragging him with her.  
“What did he do?” The bunny inquired with confusion.  
“He built something!” The cat responded.  
The green rabbit’s face blanked with that statement. “You mean to tell me that my brother, the one whose inventions always explode, built something… and now you’re taking me to it?”  
“Yep!”  
“How do you not have a problem with that?” he asked her.  
“Should I?”  
The bunny facepalmed, but continued following the cat. As if I even have a choice… he thought to himself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bonnie!!!” Imi called as she barged into his room, dragging an obviously nervous looking rabbit behind her.  
The room looked half destroyed. Papers and diagrams littered the floor, coupled with scrap metal and tools. In the middle of the room stood a large machine, looking like an archway to nowhere.

“Oh, good you’re both here!” Bonnie exclaimed, looking up from the panel he was messing with. “ Imi, go get our fourth, and we can start testing!”

Imi practically skipped out of the room, the bow on her tail bouncing with her steps. The door closed, leaving the bunny-eared brothers alone.

“So… that’s not gonna explode and demolish a quarter of the warehouse again, is it?” Springtrap cautiously asked his brother.

“Nope! At least, it shouldn’t…” The red-eyed bunny told him.

Springtrap hung his head tiredly, thinking -my brother Is going to be the death of me some day…- He absently tapped his fingers on the table as he watched Bonnie return to messing around with the archway.

The ears of the brothers perked up as they heard the sound of two sets of quickly moving footsteps. Springtrap recognized one as Imi’s, the other, because of the sound of bare metal on tile, was clearly Foxy. The cat and fox burst into the room, Imi shouting, “Let’s get this started!”

Bonnie nodded, walking next to the machine and turning to face the group in front of him. “I was studying the theory of different dimensions about a month and a half ago, and I was thinking that I could try to build a machine to take us to these different dimensions. That’s where the idea for this came from.” Bonnie gestured to the large metal object he had built. “I needed some people to help me test it, so I asked Imi, and she said yes. I knew that I needed someone who was a little more... rational, than the two of us, so I had Imi get Spring. I also wanted someone who could handle themselves in a dangerous situation, so Foxy is coming as well! Any questions?”

The other two shook their heads, but Springtrap looked at his brother with worry. “If this even works, and takes us to these different dimensions, what happens after we get there?”

Bonnie nodded at the green bunny with a smile. “Luckily, I knew you would ask that!” The purple rabbit walked to a small desk that sat by the door, grabbing what seemed to be a gun with LED highlights. “When I turn on this machine, a portal will appear that we have to go through. Once we do, that portal will close and that’s where this comes in.” He gestured to the almost-gun in his hand. “It will make a portal that doesn’t last quite as long as the original one, but will return us to our dimension!” He put his hands in fists and rested them on his hips in a triumphant pose, while still holding the gun.

Springtrap crossed his arms, fine with that answer, but still kind of confused.

“What are we waitin’ for? Turn it on Bon!” Foxy shouted excitedly at the shorter bunny.

“Calm down Foxy, I'll turn it on now.” Bonnie walked over to the machine and opened a panel that sat next to the large spheroid middle. With the press of a few buttons, he entered a code into the panel, closing it with a loud snap. A bright purple oval appeared in the middle of the machine, with a spinning spiral inside of it.

“Woah….” Imi said quietly, before a look of excitement filled her features. “Im so ready to do this!”

Bonnie smiled, and turned back to his brother with a smirk. “I know there is still one of us who hasn't given an opinion…” A few seconds passed before Springtrap’s grey eyes turned a bright and pupiless purple.

“You know I’m going to have a few complaints Bonnie.” Springtrap’s voice suddenly sounded deeper, as if another person was talking through him.  
“But it will be good for Spring to finally get some time outside, so let's just go. But if anything bad happens, I'm skewering you Bonnie.” The purple eyes faded back into grey, and Springtrap mentally scolded the other voice for the threat.

“A-alright Will…. Anyway, is everyone ready to go?” Bonnie asked, turning his attention back to the rest of the group.  
They all said something along the lines of yes, and walked closer to the portal.

“Alright! Who wants to go first?” Bonnie asked. His question was promptly answered by Imi running through the portal, followed quickly by Foxy.

“Not in a rush, bro?” The red-eyed hare asked the taller rabbit.  
“Not really, but I am excited.” Springtrap motioned to the glowing portal. “Go ahead brother, I'll go last.”  
Bonnie almost skipped through the portal, leaving Springtrap to go in last.

“Excited, William?” The broken rabbit asked a bright purple glowing figure floating behind him.

“As much as I’ll ever be. Are you?” William responded.

“Not as much excited as I am surprised this hasn’t blown up yet...” Both of them laughed at the rabbit’s response.

“We should go before the portal closes on us, Spring.” William suggested, gesturing to the purple portal that seemed smaller than before.

“Yeah, lets go.” Springtrap said with a nod.

With that, the green tail of the bunny disappeared through the portal, the spiraling mass poofing closed soon after.


	2. First Step and First Run

Springtrap emerged on the other side of the portal, looking around for his friends. 

“There you are Spring! We were worried you got cold feet!” Imi called to him with a small smile. 

“Sorry, I was just hyping myself up. So, where are we?”

“I have no idea, but it looks horrible here…” Foxy answered.

The room they stood in looked decrepit. The wooden walls were yellowing, and puddles of a black liquid were scattered around the floor. Only one doorway from the room, leading into a hallway.  
Springtrap looked around, the feeling of being watched crawling up his spine.

“Oh no!” The group quickly turned to Bonnie with worried looks on their faces.

“What is it Bonnie?” Foxy asked his friend.

“Uh... the portal gun isn't here.”

The others looked at him in shock.

“I saw you carry it through the portal. Maybe it just ended up in another room?” Springtrap suggested, trying to calm everyone down.

“M-maybe! I'm not sure… we need to look for it.” Bonnie responded, taking a deep breath and leaving the room.

“Wait up Bonnie!” Imi called, as the other animatronics followed quickly after the purple hare.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, the quartet was looking through yet another of the almost identical rooms in this old building, and for Springtrap, the feeling of being watched only intensified.

“Ugh, where is that stupid gun, Bonnie? We’ve been looking for it forever!” Foxy groaned.

“I don’t know Foxy! Stop asking me!” Bonnie shouted at the red fox.

“Stop shouting at me! It was your portal that did this! You have no right to be angry.” Foxy retorted harshly. 

It wasn’t long before this devolved into a shouting match, Imi and Springtrap watching. The latter was face-palming.

“Should you stop them? I'm pretty sure that's the whole reason Bonnie wanted you to come.” William said, using Springtrap’s head as an armrest; the bunny’s ears laid back to make room.

“I should… but i mean, i might start shouting too. That would just make it worse.” Springtrap mumbled quietly to the purple figure floating beside him, still self-conscious that others only saw him talking to the air.

“Yeah, but how long do you think it's going to take before they start actually fighting each other?” William asked, concerned about lacing his voice.

“Yeah…. I'll see what I can do.” Springtrap responded, walking over to the two, still heavily engrossed in their argument.

“Guys, we’re going to find it, so stop fighting! The gun isn't going to magically appear because you two are shouting at each other.” The bunny shouted to be heard over the ongoing fight.

“Butt out Springtrap! This is just a civilized shouting match between two friends.” Bonnie told him, quickly turning back to continue fighting with the pirate fox.

The purple specter behind Springtrap growled, wishing the two could hear him, but knowing there was only one way to control the situation. As he entered Springtrap, the other’s eyes began to change to solid purple. “Stop fighting! Springtrap may not want to bodily stop this, but if you don’t stop, I will FORCE you.” William spat through his host’s gritted teeth, his anger making itself known.

Both of the animatronics in front him immediately stopped, backing away from each other with a scared expression. “There, that’s better now isn’t it? No more fighting, I'm tired of it” he continued in a calmer voice.

As they continued the search, Bonnie and Foxy exchanged glares, but quickly hid their faces when Springtrap looked their way.   
They were all walking down another long hallway with a large window acting as one of the walls, when the lights started to dim, making both Springtrap and William very uneasy.

“Has anyone else noticed what's going on with the lights?” Springtrap asked his friends.

“I have. It's getting darker.” Imi responded, looking up at the slowly darkening fixtures above their heads. Suddenly long black vine-like lines appeared on the wall next to them and spread around the hallway, causing the four to make varied noises of fear.

“W-What is this?” Foxy yelped, backing up closer to Imi.

“I... I don't know! just don't touch it!” Springtrap called back, pulling his friends closer. 

A large wet growl came from somewhere behind them causing the group to spin around as a tall black thinly misshapen creature came down the hallway toward them. The only features that could be made out were two horns on its head, and its huge demonic looking smile that got bigger the closer it got. The four glanced at each other, silently agreeing, and turned and sprinted down the hallway, followed closely by the sound of heavy and unsteady footsteps.

“We should split up at the end of the hallway, it can't chase all of us!” Bonnie hurriedly suggested, seeing that the hallway branched to the sides ahead of them. 

“Good idea! Imi, go with Foxy!” Springtrap called, moving towards his brother on the right side of the hall.

The cat nodded at him and joined Foxy to run down the left hall leaving the brothers to go the other way. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately for the two rabbits footing it down the right hall, the heavy footsteps of that terrifying horned monster followed them. 

“Why did it choose us?” Bonnie shouted in fear.

“Maybe because you’re still yelling!” Springtrap shouted as a retort.

They kept running until the black lines around them receded and the footsteps were no longer heard, and they pulled up short both panting heavily.

“Should we go back to Foxy and Imi?” Bonnie asked his brother as he struggled to catch his breath.

“No, they probably kept going, as should we. Maybe this hallway will intersect with theirs.” Springtrap responded in his usual soft tone. 

“Let’s get moving!” Bonnie said as he motioned down the hallway.

Springtrap nodded, and began walking, Bonnie right next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta be honest, after this chapter, no one else had reviewed the words. so, if there's any typos are errors, either ignore them, or tell me about them! t h a m k s!


	3. Encounter New

Springtrap and Bonnie flinched in unison each time they heard a sound, be it a creaky floorboard or far off footsteps. 

“Jeez, this place is creepy… What is this building anyway?” Springtrap quietly wondered.

“I’m not sure. I just let the machine take us where it wanted.” His brother responded.

“... you didn’t even set a specific destination?”

“No…?” 

Springtrap face palmed at his brother with a sigh.

“What?” Bonnie questioned.

“Nothing.” Springtrap kept walking with a tired look on his face, his idiotic brother following behind him. 

A few minutes later, after Springtrap and Bonnie had been scared even more thoroughly, they were standing inside a room at the crossroad of another hall. 

“--here-- no people-- yes i'm sure!” came a muffled voice from behind a nearby door.

“Was that another person?” questioned the shorter of the two rabbits.

“Yes… there might be others with them. We should hide, we don’t know if they're good or no--- jeez you couldn’t have waited for me?” Springtrap jogged over to where his brother was already hidden behind a shelf filled with cans of something called ‘bacon soup’. Yuck.

The door ahead of them opened, and a man with greying hair, wearing clothes stained with the black substance that monster had brought with it, walked through, accompanied by two others.  
A creature that seemed to be what looked like a monochrome wolf went through after the man, and Springtrap briefly thought that it could be an animatronic as he caught sight of its robotic arm.   
The last one was a woman, also monochrome, who had two horns on her head, and a machete strapped to her belt.

“Oh good, no searchers in here. Thanks Henry.” The woman said, glaring at the wolf, but giving a thumbs up to the older man.

“These people are quite odd, Spring.” William stated from beside the broken eared rabbit.  
Springtrap simply nodded in agreement, not wanting to be heard.   
Then, Bonnie’s hand slipped. Of course.

Three of the soup cans where the rabbits hand landed toppled off of the shelf with a crash. 

The three behind the shelves froze, and the three in front of the shelves got into fighting stances, the older man brandishing an axe that neither of the bunnies had noticed before.  
“Maybe our small celebration was too soon.” the man told his companions, as they approached the shelf that the two bunnies and the ghost stood, and floated, behind.

“I’ll go out and talk to them. You're taller, and more threatening.” Bonnie said, his voice taking on an apologetic tone as he spoke.

Springtrap nodded to his brother, watching with worry as the purple rabbit left the cover of the shelf.

Bonnie walked out with his hands in a pose of surrender. “Please don’t attack!” he asked pleadingly.

The three people in front of him froze, the wolf looking suspicious, and the other two just glancing at each other.

“A… rabbit?” the woman asked, confused. She lowered her machete a small bit in her puzzlement.

“Rabbit? I am a bun- you know what, that's not important. I'm Bonnie.” The bunny told the group. The old man chuckled quietly at what the hare had been saying before he changed the subject. 

“I'm Henry.” the man stated, putting his axe down, and hand out.

The wolf growled at that, and attempted to pull the man’s arm back, but Henry just told him, “You need to get over your trust issues.” and put his arm out again.  
Bonnie smiled and shook his hand. 

“I'm Alice. Just Alice.” the woman said with a firm tone, studying the purple bunny. “Didn't know anything with colors other than yellow, black, or white hung out here.”

“That's… kinda depressing, Alice.” Bonnie responded, giving the woman a handshake as well.

“This is Tom. he doesn't talk, but he can still be pretty easy to understand.” Henry said, gesturing to the wolf with a mechanical arm.

“I’d shake your hand Tom, but you don’t look like you'd want that.” The rabbit joked, laughing a bit. The other two laughed as well, but Tom just made a motion that seemed like sighing.

“I have someone else with me, and just a warning, he's kinda scary, but he’s way nicer than me.” Bonnie told them, backing up and gesturing for his brother to come out.

Springtrap walked into view, three gasps, two audible and one inaudible, came from in front of him. It's true, he was always kind of scary, rotting in a room for years then being stuck in a horror attraction does that. He also towers over them, and that usually never helps.

“Hi! I'm Springtrap!” At the sound of his voice, the shocked looks on their faces changed to surprise.

“Your voice does not match you, Springtrap.” Alice muttered with a confused look.

“I get that a lot. And anyway, I heard your names, so don't feel like you have to reintroduce yourselves!” Spring smiled, speaking in a soft tone. 

A faint scream in the distance snapped the five from their conversation. 

"that sounded like Imi!" Bonnie shouted. 

"Who's Imi?!?" Alice yelled back, concerned.

"No time!" Springtrap ran off, dragging his brother behind him, and the sound of three sets of footsteps behind them told him that their new friends were following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta tell you guys, the reason these are coming so fast is because i already have like, 4 1/2 chapters written. so after the next one or two, they'll take a bit longer to come out.


End file.
